jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
George Black
, nicknamed , is the Chief of the Europe Division of the CIA's National Clandestine Service as well as the brains behind Operation Undershaft. Appearance A fair skinned middle aged man with fair hair that is combed back, George wears glasses and is typically dressed in suits. His eyes are hardly shown and he has a large scar on his left shoulder blade. In the anime he has medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality George typically maintains a calm demeanor and rarely gets emotional. He is described by R as having being very persistent with an investigation until he knows everything, having "the obsession of a scholar".Chapter 39 He is a hearty eater and works out to stay in shape. Relationships From their history of working together R and George had developed a closer relationship than the latter had with his other agents and assets. George tried to keep R alive in order to further Operation Undershaft when Hex launched her operation to kill Jonah, ultimately deciding to side with R over Hex. Once R's cover had been blown he provided support to Koko's Squad and helped her and Jonah escape, leading to the annihilation of Cutthroat. George and Hex were not as close and he turned on her when she refused to obey his orders to call her operation off. Nonetheless he was shocked at her death as it left him figuratively without both of his arms. Abilities George has a talent for recruiting people to serve as his agents and manage them for intelligence gathering. It was this ability which has led to his rise within the CIA. He is also fluent in . Nicknames Due to the nature of his work George has several nicknames to the point that he claimed that he sometimes forgets his real name.Chapter 36 *'Adib': "Scholar" in Arabic, a reference to his fluency in Arabic, used by people from the Middle East. *'Bookman': Another reference to his fluency in Arabic. * : "Puppeteer" in Italian, which refers to his skillful manipulation of his assets. *'Saw': R's nickname for him based on his perception of the CIA. Following R's death George refuses to let anyone else call him Saw. History in a flashback in Episode 14.]] A graduate of the , George studied as he originally wanted to be a scholar. His career with the was cut short after he injured his backChapter 42 and it is implied that he has been with the CIA since. During the he was a working on apprehending suspected s. He worked alongside intelligence, who gave him the nickname Burattinaio. He eventually came into contact with R and they collaborated. After a family that R had been using as a source was in danger of being killed by the local militia, George was the one who had them taken to safety, using the opportunity to invite R to work for the CIA full time. At some point he recruited Hex after she resigned from the . George eventually rose to the rank of Chief of the Europe Division of the National Clandestine Service. Some years before the start of the story he conceived Operation Undershaft, which is still ongoing. Its objective is HCLI's logistics network and it focused on Koko Hekmatyar as she is the youngest member of the Hekmatyar family. George was successful in infiltrating R into Koko's Squad as its sixth member.Chapter 37 He also investigated Amalia Torohovsky before he was forced to back off by the DGSE. He lives with his family in a suburb of Washington, D.C.. Plot Hill of Doom Arc Following his typical early morning routine consisting of a run, weightlifting, and breakfast with his family, George drove to CIA headquarters where he informed one of his colleagues that that day's Operation Undershaft was cancelled as he was traveling. After arriving at his office his secretary drove him to Dulles International Airport. On the way he was asked about his Bookman nickname, which he explained as well as some of his other nicknames. After flying to Paris he took a bus to a remote church outside the city where he met R. Dance with Undershaft Arc .]] The two had dinner at a restaurant back in Paris where they discussed Koko. After learning that the CIA had hired Dominique's crew to take out Koko, George replied that while this sounded like the CIA, Operation Undershaft would be threatened if R fell under suspicion and was not about eliminating Koko. As R suspected another CIA insider and that the risk to himself if he were behind something similar would be too great, George agreed to find the source. When he wondered what Koko was really like, R informed him that "I don't know" would be his best answer despite being undercover for two years, as she was very good at concealing her true thoughts and emotions. After hearing about her dragon analogy and how she was now starting to fear that she too would turn into a dragon, George admitted that Koko sounded human for now and hoped that she does not turn into a rampaging monster. He expressed concern for Koko's dealings with Minami Amada and that they would both turn into monsters simultaneously. The meeting lasted until dawn and before he left, George asked how many rockets Koko had launched. After he returned to , George studied Hex's file. Reflecting on her career and how she had been wrongly treated by the United States, he realised that despite her patriotism she should have been brought in. Nonetheless she was part of Operation Undershaft as she would have otherwise killed Koko along with the terrorists. He then called Hex and asked her if she had used assassins to target Koko. Accepting her denials, he ordered her to keep it that way but later gave the go ahead for her operation targeting Jonah to proceed. Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens Arc George watched the launch of the 126th and final naval rocket in the Hek-GG system from CIA headquarters. He then called Scarecrow, who was in the Solomon Islands, to order him not to interfere with Koko as Operation Undershaft was still ongoing. He hung up when Scarecrow replied that he could not hear him due to the noise from the rocket launch and wondered how many rockets Koko had launched. Dance with Undershaft Arc Anime and manga differences Trivia *The in George's office has 14 stripes instead of 13, an error which appears in both the mangaChapter 38 and anime.Episode 14 *George placed 23rd in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ *George's background is similar to that of the character . Ryan was commissioned as an officer in the Marines but his career was cut short by a training accident in which his back was injured. He became a history professor at the Naval Academy before later joining the CIA, rising to the position of . References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:CIA Category:Operation Undershaft